Trapped
by Vampire Knight Addict
Summary: Kaname is a big meannie that wants to force Yuuki to do ... well you know, but when that don't work he uses sympathy to get it.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

I felt traped,in between a wall and a rock solid body. "Come on, Yuuki it will only hurt for a second" he said in his silky sensual voice. I blushed , "No Kaname it- it's not right we're brother and sister!" I said in a righteous tone.

He laughed "My dear Yuuki only in human law is it not right for two siblings to have sex." Kaname said as he pushed me up against the wall harder. I felt something brush my thigh and squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered.

I felt his presence leave me, my eyes snapped open to find him across the room. "Yuuki…. Do you not love me at all?" He asked, his face void of any emotion. I was stunned, "Of course I love you, it's just that I-" I was going to say more but suddenly his lips were smashing themselves against mine and I didn't feel the need to talk but the need to show him just how much I love him.

Every brush of skin was like a wild fire to my senses. As he layed me back against the bed I felt his tongue gently enter my mouth and confidentially probe around for my sensitive spots. I moaned loudly which only made him chuckle and hold my arms above my head tighter because I had tried to wrench them free so I could run my finger through his silky beautiful hair.

He gathered both of my arms in one hand and easily held them down to the top of the bed as his tongue left my mouth the slide wetly across my sensitive neck, but what destracted me from that was his hand making it's way down my naked che-, What, wait naked chest? I looked down to see that I was completely naked while he still had his boxers on. Well that's not fair, I thought. I was about to voice my opinion on it when I got greatly distracted by the feeling of his fingers sliding their way back up my overly sensitive body to my hard already almost painfully erect nipples.

I gasped as he almost painful squeezed my left nipple in between his thumb and index finger. "Oh, do you like that my dear Yuuki?" He chuckled. "And here I thought I would have to work really hard to make you so orgasmic and wet." He said as he ran his fingers over my sweetly wet virginal lips. "Kaname," I arced my back gasping, half embarrassed and half excited that he was doing this kind of thing to me.

"Oh, my sweet young and naïve Yuuki, so ready to grow up are we?" He asked as he parted my lips and roughly slipped a finger into my swollen entrance. I gasped and arced this time too, but now in pain. "Kaname that hurts." I tried to sound coherent as he pumped his finger in and out of me. He stroked my face and pulled my face up to his for another kiss. His tongue dominated my mouth leaving me breathless as he continued to pump away at my now starting to feel abused pussy. As he pulled away from the overpowering kiss, again leaving me breathless, he leaned down to my ear and whisper

"Don't worry my love very soon the pain will be replaced by nothing but pure pleasure." Those words left me shivering as he started kissing his way down my body.

He stopped at my nipples where he played with them in his mouth as his finger still constantly pumped into my pussy. "Ahhh—gamh , AHH!" I cried out as his slightly rough tongue lapped up my erect nipples. I twisted in ecstasy as he pulled one into his hot wet mouth. He bit down slightly in warning, clearly telling me to stop moving so much. But he was just so good, his form towered over my petite form on the bed. He felt like a giant resting against my body, this is the first time I've felt this small, I thought as he let my nipple pop from his mouth leaving behind a bight red hickey.

He looked up at me from my chest and asked "My dear Yuuki is finally starting to enjoy herself, right Yuuki? I didn't answer but just blushed bright red as I averted my gaze. He chuckled.

Suddenly I felt another finger invade my entrance and together those two fingers started to pump really fast. I cried out in pleasure and started to wither in pure ecstasy. He chuckled and murmured in my ear, "Now I like this more honest Yuuki right here, the one that admits to loving what my fingers do for her tight wet pussy." I couldn't suppress the moan that rose in my throat as he said those dirty things to me and used such crude language.

Taking that as encouragement he quickly licked my lower lip and then slid down my body, before I could even protest his head was buried tightly between my legs. I gasped and threw my head back as I arced my back off the bad, my cheeks a flaming red color.

"Kaname!" I moan his name in a high whimper as his still fast pumping fingers and his tongue licking my clit overwhelmed me. The moment he started to suck my clit I came on a high whimper, my release drenching his face and fingers.

I collapsed back onto the bed exhausted and panting.

The last words I heard before letting sleep claim me where,

" With this I claim you as my own, you can now never leave me, my dear Yuuki."

With those words said I knew I was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for awhile, but I have had some family issues that needed to be attended.I'm not really in the right mood to write a story but in the next day or two I should come up with a new chapter and publish it. I Promise!

PS: Please don't kill me, I know how annoying it is to see an authors note when you want to read a story but I thought that you should at least know why I have not updated in a while.


End file.
